The Assignment
by Trigunskitty
Summary: Ch 8: Four different people feeling helpless in their assignment. Did they accomplish their goals or fall? Canon based off recent chapters.
1. For Their Sake

**Summary:** If there was anything you had to do, this was it! My one assignment to help my friends! (Inspired by the newest upload of Chapter 124.) No coupling in this one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice. The story and characters belong to its rightful owner: Higuchi Tachibani. Thank you for reading this.

**T.K.'s Rant:** Please enjoy an episode of my craziness: My project for miscellaneous "assignments." I suppose it's my theme for these one shots. Most will be in an Alternative Universe, but I'll say if it is or not.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

"…_Even though the odds were fated against me, I had to stand tall…. I had to."_

_-Trigunskitty_

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

**For Their Sake:**

If there was one thing I needed to do, this was it. Even though I wasn't the class representative, even though I didn't have the power to stop my enemies in front of me, even though the odds were fated against me, I had to stand tall.

I had to.

"Yuuichi! You need to get away from here! If you get captured you'll…!"

"Go to the Hana-hime palace! Natsume and Mikan should be there! Yuuichi run!"

"Tell him we saw _him!"_

The voices of my classmates and my upperclassmen echoed around me. My alice went into overdrive as cat whiskers popped up on my cheeks.

"Yuuichi!" I shouted, lungs burning.

"Get going! You have to get away!" My voice was shaking, I could feel my hands twitching in fear as the elementary school detention men surrounded us.

This was it. We had to get him out. Even if it cost me my own life.

"Now!"

I saw his little form turning and running. I'd hope I'd be able to see him again.

After this whole ordeal was over that is.

I remembered Ruka-kun talking to me before about how Yuuichi might end up like Natsume-kun if he was caught… but that wasn't going to happen.

Not while Sumire Shouda was around.

"Hey! Get that kid!" I heard the men shout and point towards Yuuichi's direction, and I jumped in front and did the best thing I could.

I bit him. Hard.

"Ah!" I heard him cry out, I felt my teeth biting through flesh, and the horrible taste of blood filled my already hyperactive senses.

"Sumire!"

I heard the voice. It either belonged to Koko or Kitsune. Or maybe both. I couldn't tell anymore.

My determination was to getting this guy's attention on me and only me. Yuuichi could get away and we would get caught.

Funny. I got exactly what I wished for.

My eyes were clenched shut, and my body tensed from fright, I continued to hang onto this man's arm as if my own life was on the line.

I could feel hands trying to pry me away; I could hear the shouting from my classmates as they warned me to let go.

I couldn't catch any of it.

The only thing I did catch though was the heavy thud of something metallic against my neck. The creeping darkness seeping into my vision as I almost fell over. The pain numbing as the seconds went by.

"For… their sake… we must… save…" I whimpered out. My alice de-activated and I spiraled in the warmth known as darkness.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

_**Completed: September 23**__**rd**__**, 2010; 5:39 p.m.**_


	2. Outside the Box

**Summary: **What happens when Narumi comes up with an abstract assignment? Very Slight NxM.

**Disclamer: **Disclaimed.

**T.K.'s Rant:** Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this oneshot of Natsume's questionnaire. If you guys like it I may do Mikan's, Hotaru's, and Ruka's. Perhaps Sumire's and Koko's too if you guys like the idea. Please review and tell me what you think!

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

"_Burn Baby Burn._

_Why? Because I like to burn things. Perhaps I should start with you?"_

_**-TrigunsKitty**_

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

**OutsideThe Box**

It was just like any day. I woke up early with the sun shining lightly through my curtains that were always drawn when I was in. I never really cared for the sun or rain; in fact I preferred an overcast day than anything else.

The weather had always remained a fickle thing for me anyway,

Drawing the black sheer curtains away from my view I looked to the outside. The trees were lightly sprinkled with white puffy snow, and the clouds were at its brightest, according to the idiot; but I removed the thought instantly.

Nothing would be accomplished with that kind of thinking; actually, whenever I thought about polka I would become further envious of her cheeriness. She always looked at the world as a blessing that everything was meant to be.

It was a bunch of croc.

Everything about her screamed, "Naïve!"

"Tch…"

Removing my hand that was clutching the curtains I turned around and walked to my personal bathroom. Since it was seven thirty in the morning, I figured I could take a shower and prepare for the day.

Thirty minutes later I was standing in front of my bathroom mirror trying to fix the stupid strand of raven hair that was popping up randomly. I didn't care for personal appearances, but that one strand was bothering me.

Don't ask me why, I don't even know why myself.

Further irritating myself, I gave up on the stupid thing and emerged from the bathroom. My white shirt was left untucked and the ribbon that was wrapped around my collar remained in a knot. The red plaid and black shorts remained the same, even if it was the last year for them to be wearing elementary school clothes.

At least it was better than that gaudy blue plaid they wore for middle school.

Not bothering with socks I slipped on my black boots and started my day by exiting my room with my backpack slung unevenly on my right shoulder and my hands in my pockets. Just a normal day.

Turning the corner I was unexpectedly hit by something and I fell back. Or at least started to before correcting my footing and stood over the one thing that made me so irritated.

My source of all annoyance, and perhaps many more: Mikan Sakura.

"Ouch…"

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, not bothering to offer her any help.

Her two pigtails bounced up as she jumped right back up and into my face. Her angry expression was quite evident as I stood passively.

Her red plaid and black skirt was slightly askew, along with her slightly rumpled white school top that adorned that stupid one star that she received from that time we were kidnapped. She may have been ecstatic about getting her first star but I have a feeling that star she received was not for bravery but for making sure I didn't give myself up to the AAO.

"Natsume? Natsume? Nattie?" That brought me from my thoughts. _Nattie?_

"What did you call me?" I replied; I also noticed my hands were clenching inside my pockets. I could also feel my eyebrow twitching in agitation. No one, and I repeat, NO ONE was allowed to call me nicknames and get away with it unscathed.

"You weren't paying attention to what I was saying!" Her expression I noticed happened to be slightly mopping, and her eyes brightened when I spoke back.

"You were saying something stupid, so I decided not to bother." I could feel her anger emanating from her form and I brushed past her. Too bad I wasn't finished with that statement.

"Maybe I'll start paying more attention to you if you start wearing better lingerie. Panda's are sooo childish." I purposely spoke in a childish way to her, not missing her face flush in embarrassment,

Sticking my tongue out to her, I raised my hand and headed to class.

"Natsume!"

Ah, yes. An ordinary day….

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

Is what I'd like to say, but what awaited me in class was another one of those stupid assignments Narumi made us do for his entertainment.

1.) There are many ways to express your appreciation. How do you show your appreciation and thanks?

2.) If you could invite any 5 people to your thanksgiving dinner, who would they be and why?

3.) What is something wrong with the world of today? What is something you can do with your Alice to help improve the world. How would you do it? Or if you couldn't, what some things would you leave behind so that you could help it out?

4.) Pick one abstract quote that matches you and explain how that quote relates to you.

Remember, Think outside the Box!

I stared at this piece of trash in front of me. Who came up with these questions? Right, it was from gay Naru. Narumi was standing in the front of Classroom B, holding more of his precious "Outside the Box" Questions.

"Remember to answer honestly and think broader! I won't accept a "I don't know" or a simpleton answer! Well, have fun I've got a meeting to catch!"

While he was walking out I was wondering how he would have felt if I started burning those precious assignments in his hand.

"Natsume?"

I turned my attention to polka next to me and blinked unenthusiastically.

"What is it Polka?"

"This assignment is a bit harder than his normal ones, huh?"

I shook my head and turned my attention to my own paper to check. The questions weren't hard to answer but it would just be a waste of time.

"Hn."

"Yeah, I'm not the only one who thinks that then!"

Wait… what?

"Where'd you get 'yes' from my reaction? Did I say yes? No, I don't think so."

"B-but!" I sighed inwardly as she started another idiotic rant. "Whenever you disagree with me you always use 'Tch,' "

I almost felt like laughing when she started imitating me.

"…and when you use 'hn,' you mean yes."

Rolling my eyes I turn away from her attention and start my first question.

"Whatever, start the stupid assignment, Idiot."

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

Narumi was looking over the answers and found Natsume's near the bottom. The teacher figured that Natsume would have ignored the assignment and sleep through it, but he was quite surprised when he saw the answers he gave.

1.) There are many ways to express your appreciation. How do you show your appreciation and thanks?

I don't really know how to respond to this question. It's a complete waste of time and I should just burn this and rid humanity of this stupidity. I don't show my appreciation or thanks to anyone ¾ of the populace within this stupid prison they call school. If I do show thanks, I just say: "Thanks." That's the best anyone is getting from me.

2.) If you could invite any 5 people to your thanksgiving dinner, who would they be and why?

Another stupid question. I wouldn't invite anyone because the only people I need is father, Aoi, and Ruka. It's not like I can just go home and have dinner with them. If I felt generous enough I would invite polka, and the blackmailing queen… but that's only because it would be interesting to eat dinner with them.

3.) What is something wrong with the world of today? What is something you can do with your alice to help improve the world. How would you do it? Or if you couldn't, what some things would you leave behind so that you could help it out?

Why must we discover the wrongs of the world? How about we look at the problems within our grasp that we can fix with our Alices? One of them is this school. How I would solve it? Easy, I'd get rid of the administration… But since I can't do that I'll just wait until I have the power to actually do something. I can't leave anything behind because I don't need to. There's no point in thinking about the future when we have the present to still live through.

4.) Pick one abstract quote that matches you and explain how that quote relates to you. 

You really want us to pick an abstract quote out of nowhere? This is annoying…

"Burn baby, burn."

Why? Because I like to burn things. Perhaps I should start with you?

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

_**Completed: September 23**__**rd**__**, 2010; 5:42 p.m.**_


	3. Following the Masses

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed for Gakuen Alice. I don't own The Touhou Project; It belongs to it's rightful owners and caretakers. xP If that makes sense. I don't own anything!

**Summary:** Touhou has captured the hearts and souls of every inhabitant in Gakuen Alice! With Mikan the only one not playing, what's a poor girl to do? Mission time! Don't follow the masses! (Very, very, very, very small NxM, RxH)

**T.K's Rant:** So I was really bored and decided to write up a drabble/one-shot of Mikan. It was entertaining to think about the concept, but my mind went blank through half of it. Well, if there are any grammar problems or punctuation issues you know the drill. (Review and tell me so I can get better!)

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

_**"You did not just pull out Touhou during class."**_

_**"I just did." -T.K.**_

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

**Following the Masses**

I never understood why the boys were interested in comics and video games, but I never thought it would have been this bad. Now I'm not one to criticize or to judge one's worth based on looks, but seriously! Sure, we may be at that ripe age of 15, 16, and 17 (I myself am 16), but this is clearly breaking some type of rule in the universe!

Let me rewind for you so that you understand where I'm coming from. To start things off, I'm Mikan Sakura, age sixteen, brown hair and hazel eyes. I'm pretty average compared to the other girls my age, such as Hotaru Imai (My best friend), Permy (AKA Sumire Shouda), and the geek twins Anna and Nonoko. Well, moving on from the introductions, this is my problem and it all revolves around this one computer game known as Touhou.

Yes Touhou, as in the Touhou Project that acts like a 2-D arcade game on your desktop. Its vibrant colors and insane coding that could leave you in convulsions has finally made it off the market and into the hands of the Academy students. I remember the date well, two weeks ago, and it was Kokoroyomi who had introduced the thing.

It was trivial to us girls so we ignored it. After all what girl would play boy's games? You'd think with all the drama and romantic issues we had, we would have ignored it anyway… but one night in the middle of dinner Koko, Kitsune, Mochu and some of the other boys had set up a laptop on the table to play. At the time Anna had been handing out the food she had prepared for everyone, but when no one ate she had felt an intense jealousy to this inanimate game. I would have too if someone ignored MY cooking, so I understood where she came from.

Soon she and Nonoko confronted the boys to not play and eat the food they were given. The atmosphere was as thick as butter, easily tangible to cut through, and as I thought a huge war was about to break out... everyone went silent… There was no moment at first; Anna and Nonoko held their ground with two hands plastered on their hips, the scowls of anger creasing through forheads, but it was then that Mochu and Koko handed their controllers to the girls and told them (Anna and Nonoko) had to try the game to understand why it was so 'addicting.' After that Anna and Nonoko were never the same again. The geek sisters somehow found that game amusing and left OUR group to play it with the boys.

I sense a conspiracy here folks! Why would two UNINTERESTED girls abruptly start playing this new fad? What rational explanation could answer that? I will never know.

Then there was another case dealing with Touhou.

Permy was painting her nails when Koko and Kitsune appeared behind her with a laptop. Apparently they had decided to play a prank on her and from there you could guess what happened. She had knocked over her dark green nail polish on the clean white carpet of the class and Jin-Jin (who happened to be walking by) angrily yelled at the three to clean it up.

After much arguing between the three, the boys decided to use the game as a way to decide who would clean up the mess. Permy was skeptical at first, but once she learned the controls she beat the two of them down so hard they never played against her again. They wound up cleaning up the mess, but Permy never came back to our group. After all she had joined the "Dark Side."

The makers of that game have brainwashed the masses into doing what they want! This is a perfect scheme for them to roll in the big bucks! I swear to you!

Then there was the following incident that had me believing in my theories one hundred and ten percent. You see, I was about to turn in my math homework (thanks to Jin-Jin's punishment), and when I walked into the teacher's longue I saw the most horrifying moment of my life.

Jin-Jin was waiting for me, alright; but it was what he was doing that set me off… and that was him playing Touhou! Let me tell you folks, this is not cool! Even the teachers (even the strictest teacher of all) was being brainwashed into this stupidity known as Touhou! Will I ever understand why that game is so addicting? Never! I will NOT fall into that black abyss known as the gaming world!

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

The following day I talked to Hotaru about the game and how had it begun to take roots within the school. She ignored me, like usual, and continued to skate down the path towards her lab. That is until she spotted Ruka-pyon sitting by himself playing that Touhou game. At first we stared in pure awe because Ruka had finally submitted defeat to the game… and after a couple of antagonizing seconds we decided to ask why.

At first he replied that he just wanted to try it and then from there he enjoyed playing the arcade mode and story mode so much that he decided to play it more. That was when he pulled out an extra controller and looked up at us expectantly. Surely he didn't think… oh god, yes he did. I looked at Hotaru and she looked at me. This would be the turning point of our lives, I know it… but before I could resign to my fate Hotaru accepted the controller with a heavy sigh.

She popped herself down on the grass besides the blonde-haired, blue eyed boy and studied the instructions carefully. She asked which button was which and what function did what. I stopped listening after Ruka-pyon got into making combos and grip-holds on the characters. It wasn't like I would be playing… just watching.

They began the arcade game as soon as Hotaru felt comfortable with the controller, and she decided to set up a bet. When she had said something along the lines of betting, Ruka hesitantly agreed to it, but after two minutes the game ended in Ruka's favor. The smile on his angelic face almost had me laughing, but it was when Hotaru frowned, that shut me up. Avoiding my laughing eyes, she turned to Ruka-pyon and decided to try again and this time she raised the stakes. If I remember correctly, the bets were that if Ruka-pyon won Hotaru would give up on taking pictures and selling them for profit, and if Hotaru won Ruka would buy her a year's worth of crab brains.

That seemed to motivate Hotaru, though with Ruka-pyon's last victory; I didn't see Hotaru winning against him so soon. Knowing the results before it would happen I sighed and left the two alone. If they wanted to play, that was fine with me. I'd just be by myself and play… I don't know… tag…

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

Two days later Hotaru had received her first batch of crab brains. Surprisingly she had won against Ruka-pyon and continued to do so. The score between the two of them was 125 to 1. In Hotaru's favor and somehow I had the feeling that she lost on purpose to make him feel like he was better. (This indeed happened to be the case…)

Everyone was playing this Touhou game now, and even though Hotaru hung out from time to time, she still played the game with the rest of the student body for bets and money. It was insane how she set herself up, the way her small smile made you think she had NO CLUE as to what she was doing... oh, and that's when you're screwed, because you take her as an easy opponent only to wind up dead seconds later.

Like I said. It. Was. Insane.

The days passed in a blur and classes resumed its normal pattern. I was situated in the back row like I always was. Natsume (who happened to appear for class today) sat next to me, and Ruka was besides him to his right. I was on the far left side of the seat, but it just provided me an easier exit. Nowadays everyone just whipped out their consoles to play that stupid game: Touhou.

Surprisingly I had yet to see Natsume play that brainwashing game known as Touhou, but my hopes of not being the only sane one vanished when he brandished out his laptop. Our substitute froze when he saw Natsume pulling out the illegal electronic and was about to call on him to put it away before he realized that the boy was not going to listen. After six years the substitute had been on the receiving end of rebellious actions and pranks and so the substitute ignored Natsume and let him do as he pleased.

The screen flashed on and Natsume had popped in his controller to play. I, on the otherhand, gaped at how insulting the youth was to start playing HERE of all places. Since he was long accustomed to my evil glares of death, he continued dully shooting through the arcade mode and storyline.

This was it. I had it with everyone playing this game, and it's sick, brainwashing, addictive, perverted... EVERYTHING!

"You did not just pull out Touhou during class." I stated obviously, staring at Natsume's calm face. I planned to keep my composure... even if my sanity as breaking.

"I just did."

I looked at his face for a long time, the lifted part of his left cheek indicated that he was smirking at my remark but he was too transfixed with the game. Ruka, to his right, pulled out a controller and hooked his up to Natsume's laptop.

"Add me in." Ruka replied calmly with his own smile.

I didn't know it but everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare at us in the back though being the oblivious one I kept my attention on the raven-haired, crimson-eyed lad right beside me. You know, I just wanted to know why everyone was so addicted to the game... why did they have to play it twenty-four seven?

The minutes dwindled on and my mind went blank. I couldn't think of anything to say to this, or anything to object either. I mean Natsume and Ruka always caused trouble in class anyways, so it wasn't like this was anything new... just this... GAME...

Feeling defeat rise within my soul I heaved a quiet sigh and turned away. I had resolved myself to learn at least SOMETHING new today in class, and not goof off like these two geniuses besides me. The substitute seemed to appreciate the gesture that I made by focusing on him. He continued on with a small smile probably thanking me for at least wanting him to get a paycheck.

That is... until Natsume nudged me with his elbow.

In distress I turned to him, the pout on my face evident as he paused the game to look into my hazel eyes. His crimson ones were lightened up for once, and it looked like he was having fun; and it was when I noticed the extra controller in his hand that had me sighing. Of course.

He wanted me to play too. Somehow in some parallel universe that might have seemed a bit romantic, but now... ehhh, not so much. Hotaru raised an eye-brow my way wondering why I was hesitating, Anna was mouthing an okay, the same with Nonoko, and Permy was looking the other direction. I was assuming she was giving me an okay to play with Natsume as well.

The pressure was strong, but I wouldn't give in... But the way he looked straight at me, the question lingering in his mind though he spoke no words, I understood well what he wanted. The teacher, who happened to see the exchange tried to grunt, tried to pry my attention off of Natsume's face with some weird mathematical problem about proportions on the board but I paid no heed.

Heaving a long sigh I accepted the controller and turned my attention to the screen.

"Hook me up."

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

"Yeah! I won again!"

"...tch..."

"I didn't think Sakura-san would be good at Touhou."

"She's not good at all, it's the freaking character she's playing. Stupid Sanae."

"You're just a sore loser Natsume!"

"...Shut up. Let's go again Polka."

Yup, in the end I think I learned why Touhou was so addicting... I mean I was beating NATSUME of all people! That in itself is an accomplishment! ...Though somehow I don't think that was the reason why everyone got so hooked on the game...

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

**Two months later:**

_Attention all students:_

_The game known as the Touhou Project has been banned from the school grounds. If we see these games on campus we will take them (and your consoles) and you will not get them back._

_-Jinno sensei_

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. I wiped the floor with Jin-Jin too! :)

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

**Mission: FAIL**

**T.K.'s: Ending Note:** Hopefully you enjoyed my crazy fic; it was fun to type out especially with all the stuff going on with Touhou! xD If you guys haven't watched Bad Apple from the Touhou Project, watch it! It's really good! (Though if you watched the CNN report on it, it would make you want to gag) Just a forewarning.

Well, clickie the green link below for reviews. Thankies!

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

EDITTED

_**Completed: September 23**__**rd**__**, 2010; 5:42 p.m.**_


	4. Stalkers, Presents, and Jealousy

_**Disclaimer:**_ Disclaimed!

_**T.K.:**_ Yahoo everyone! This is another Mikan shot but it's Natsume's mission to find out who's behind the mysterious gifts!

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

"Hey Mikan, you have a package from your fan club!" My head was leaning against my boyfriend's shoulder in exhaustion as Yuu Tobita, our class president carried the box inside the classroom. Though I suppose a correction is in order; one thing was for sure, I did NOT have a fan club. In reality, I (along with everyone else) had no idea who was even sending me this stuff. It was stuff like poems, drawings, candy, howalon, clothing, and money… but I never took any of it.

"What was that?" My boyfriend, and also quick to be riled up was Natsume Hyuuga, and he didn't look pleased as the package slammed down on our desks.

"Are you still getting presents from those weirdo's?" I noticed the slight tension in his arms around my waist when he started this sentence, but when I raised my hand to his cheek; I managed to divert the situation.

"Yeah, but it's nothing too bad. Everything that I received has been taken by Hotaru anyway, so there's no need to worry Natsume." I could understand his frustration, I mean, who wouldn't? We had only started dating for two weeks and that was when the presents started to pop up. At first I had thought that it was Natsume who was giving them to me, but when I confronted him about it, he had no clue to what it was. Now it's frequently happening, so much so that the person who is dropping it off has either left it on my doorstep, mailbox, or in front of the classroom. This time just happened to be the classroom.

Oh, yeah, I wouldn't call them weirdo's either. They were more like stalkers if anything… whoever they are.

"Mikan," A stoic voice from the front of the class brought my attention that way, and in her hands was a small letter. One little thing I forgot to mention, this person likes to leave me little notes (typed) telling me how pretty and kind I am.

"Give it here." I sighed out, my right hand reaching for the letter only to be tugged back by Natsume. He was being very protective lately, but I could see why he was doing it.

"No, don't you dare touch anymore of that disgusting stuff. I'm sick and tired of this person sending you crap that I could get you myself."

Jealous, isn't he? It's okay though, I found it kind of charming especially when he said stuff like that to me.

"Ah, Natsume…" I cooed, but he stuck his tongue out ruining the moment.

"Don't get the wrong idea polka; I just don't think these stalkers should waste their money on you. If they should waste their money, they should do it on ME."

And then he had to go and say that. Jerk. Puffing my cheeks out, I puckered my lips and tried to stand up. That is, until Natsume's arms decided to act like fetters and kept me stuck in place. Moving over, he adjusted himself so that he was sitting next to me and brought my head underneath his chin in the crook of his neck. Though he means the opposite of what he says, I know that he's actually worried… at least I hope he is.

Relaxing back into his frame I closed my eyes just so that I could escape reality. Everything that was happening was freaking even me out, but I did feel re-assured that Natsume was there.

"Let's see what's behind mystery box number one!" Koko and Kitsune bellowed at the same time, and Sumire whacked the two over the head with her fists.

"Would you please act your age for once? Geez, you make me think that you're NOT 16 year olds…" I saw her lean against Ruka's side of the desk before elegantly pushing back her curly bangs from her face.

"Shouldn't we tell Narumi about her getting the package in the first place?" Ruka asked suddenly, drawing everyone's attention back to him. He wore a concerned expression on his face as he wrapped his arms around Hotaru's shoulders.

"Maybe…" I finally surmised, but Natsume blew out the air that he had been holding in.

"I don't think that's necessary." Drawing his arms away from my waist he went to the package and started to unwrap the present. His hands worked eloquently as he plucked the wrap off.

"What do you think going to be in it?" Koko supposed.

"Some more candy?" Kitsune wondered aloud.

"Maybe it'll be money," Ruka said, while Hotaru pulled out her betting machine.

"Hold it Hyuuga, I want to hear the bets before you open the thing." Everyone sweated at that comment but everyone (except for Natsume and me) betted on the mystery item. I didn't know what it would be, but I was sure it was going to surprise everyone. Then again, Hotaru always used these types of situations to gain a profit.

"What are you betting on?" I stopped Natsume fingers from opening the package just to make sure she was playing as well. It was then that I caught the mischievous glint in her amethyst eyes that I understood why she didn't bet yet.

"I win all of the profit if it's none of the items anyone betted on."

"So basically," Said my boyfriend as he swatted my hands away from his to start plucking the box apart. "If this item wasn't mentioned in the bets, you win?" The short nod of confirmation silenced everyone. Would it be food, books, howalon, fabric, clothing, or hair accessories? I was slightly curious to see what it was as well, so I just shrugged my shoulders at the thought.

Pluck!

The top was popped off by Natsume when Hotaru gave the sign to, and with her camera ready she snapped about fifty pictures of everyone's faces before looking at the mysterious object lying inside. Hotaru had been wondering why everyone's (including mine) was so shocked, but she had assumed that it was because she had won the bet… but when her eyes saw the… well… my stalkers present she too wore the same expression.

"What… the hell…" I stuttered aloud feeling the heat rising to my cheeks. Everyone was gawking at them; even Natsume was staring quite stupidly at the strewn objects inside. Then before I could slam the cover on top Natsume did it for me. The slamming sensation rocked through the desk and to the ground and everyone took a step back.

"Erase what you all just saw." The boy seethed angrily at everyone and they all jumped away from the box. I was flabbergasted by what had all just happened, but didn't make a noise. How was I supposed to act about… THAT!

Koko, being either brave or stupid, decided to speak for us who couldn't even voice our thoughts. "Was that… Mikan's… underwe-Gah!" A small fire started to burn Koko's sleeve but before anymore damage could be done I nullified it with my Alice.

"Err…" I started but Natsume slammed his hand on the desk; he was very… I repeat… VERY angry right now.

"Yeah…." I finished my short sentence, and then Hotaru moved to a corner of the classroom to build some sort of contraption. Everyone was curious as to what she was building but Ruka coughed to drag everyone's attention back to him.

"Forget what you all just saw, nothing happened… just let Natsume and Mikan… and perhaps Hotaru's death machine take care of it…" They had hoped that this would be enough to suffice, but I knew that something bad was going to happen… and it was probably going to result in someone's death later that day.

Seconds later everyone cringed at the way Natsume opened the door; even I cringed at the amount of force used against the poor inanimate object. "Those bastards went too far." I was about to get up to follow him, but he had turned to me with such an angry expression that froze me in place.

"No, Mikan you stay here; I'm going to find those… _things_ and murder them. They'll regret the day that they messed with _MY_ girlfriend."

…

I don't think this is going to be good.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

"Neh… do you think Natsume will think of us nabbing Mikan-chan's underwear as a joke?"

"…I hope so… sometimes that kid has a short fuse."

"I wouldn't worry about it. We just wanted to see if Natsu-chan was going to be protective of Mikan-chan; and clearly he is… except now he's looking for us… Uh… Tono do you think he'll find out it's us?"

The older classmen with long black hair brought his hand to his chin in thought. Would the short-tempered boy laugh it off if he found out it was them… No, it would result in their death for sure.

"We can't let that happen Andou…" Tono replied calmly, he placed both his hands on Tsubasa's shoulders as if this was the last time they would talk to each other.

"If Natsu-chan finds out it was us he'd go ballistic! Sure we used one of Imai's robots to sneak into Mikan-chan's room to steal her undergarments as a joke, but if he knew… we'd be roast to a crisp."

The other man grabbed his head, shaking it slightly as wisps of navy blue hair popped out from his hat. The star that rested underneath the crook of his left eye seemed to burn when he thought of Natsume's flame.

"We went too far… did you see the murderous intent rolling off of him? It was intense!" Tsubasa shook his head further as he looked around. "Tono, no more pranks. I'm out. I do not want to taste his flames again."

"Ah, okay…" Tono sighed out, bringing his shoulders forward in depression. "But you can't deny that Mikan-chan's underwear was cute. How I wish Natsume didn't make her his girlfriend."

Tsubasa laughed off Tono's comment with a waving hand. "Yeah, they are. I actually liked the strawberry ones. They were cute."

"My favorite was the polka-dots. Do you think that's why Natsume calls her Polka?"

"Maybe, actually the panda's were so like her to have."

"I liked the ones that she was wearing today. Too bad you didn't nab those while you were at it." Three voices had joined in laughter together before Tono and Tsubasa stopped to see next to their kneeling selves was the one person they did not want to see.

"Natsu…Natsume!" Tsubasa stuttered; Tono was scrambling backwards away from the teenager as he sat on the haunches of his feet.

"So I see it's you guys who were sending Mikan those presents… how should I _repay _you?" The voice was steeled with an edge of ice. Crimson-eyes blazed as fires began to erupt around the two upperclassmen.

"Wait; Wait! Natsume it was a joke! Seriously! A joke!" Tono was trying hard not to sound like a girl, but it was hard especially when his voice was raising a couple octaves in fright.

"Yeah!" Tsubasa cried out, but the flames around them didn't die down.

"Oh?" Natsume cooed, raising one of his hands with a blazing flame in it. "Jokes can only go so far…"

"GAHHHHHH!"

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

I was sitting in the classroom when Natsume walked back into the class. Hotaru was finished with her death machine, and Ruka was trying to stop her from setting it up.

"Hotaru, I understand you're frustrated, but wait until… Natsume!" Ruka turned to his friend, and was about to ask where he was when he saw two burnt people in his grasp.

"OH MY GOD!" I cried as I went over to the dropped forms of Tono and Tsubasa. "What did you do Natsume! I know you're angry about the present but you didn't have to take it out on them!"

"Drop it Polka, they brought it on themselves."

Puffing my shoulders up, I was about to ask how when Koko had laughed aloud.

"What Koko?" I asked demanding to know what the hell was going on.

"Oh, they were the ones giving you the presents. Tono came up with the idea to give you your undergarments in front of Natsume to see what he would do… though he didn't suspect that this would happen in the end. Tsubasa got dragged into it."

I felt my eyes widen at the spoken truth while Natsume kicked Tono in the shin. Of course I could see why he was still angry.

"Come on Natsume." I sighed aloud. "Let's go cool down shall we?" Wrapping my hand around his arm I pulled him in the direction of the classroom door, and was surprised that he followed obediently.

"They deserved it." He muttered once we were alone in the hall. I wondered if they did deserve to die, but his next comment stopped me from thinking. "And no, I did not murder them. You'd feel pretty sad if they did, so I just roasted them _slightly_ and beat them until I felt better."

Shaking my head, I stopped myself from laughing aloud. It wasn't good to solve things with violence… but since they did steal my underwear… I'd turn a blind eye to it… just this once.

"Thanks for that." I chuckled, and he smirked down at me. He didn't say anything else, but the actions were well-received.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

"What should we do with them?" Ruka questioned about their upperclassmen.

"Ruka… take their pants off."

"WHAT?"

"Obviously they stole Mikan's underwear; I think they deserve to have everyone see their underwear too."

"Hotaru… you are a scary person… you know that… right?"

"Whatever do you mean Ruka-pyon?"

"Aye aye…"

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

"Huh?...Where am I?"

"…Ugh… Tono, is that you?"

"Yeah… ouch. Natsume totally tried to kill us."

"No… that wasn't his full strength…" Tsubasa recalled, thinking of the true power behind the boy's flame. Then all of the sudden the door slid open as Jinno was checking his rounds, only to see Tono and Tsubasa on the floor with nothing on but their under wear.

_**SWUSHHHHHHH….**_.

"I don't know what you two are doing, but I'm going to have to suspend you two for indecent exposure."

"…Fuck…" They both called out into the night air.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

**T.K's Ending note:** Thanks for reading! Send me a review so that I feel love'ed! :)

**EDIT:** I changed the format because it was driving me INSANE! I also did some small edits here and there. :D

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

_**Completed: September 23**__**rd**__**, 2010; 5:36 p.m.**_


	5. Nightmares

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Gakuen Alice. All of it belongs to Higuchi Tachibana. Thank you for your time_.

**Summary**: _Is a dream nothing more than a reality? Has the academy located Mikan after she had left those five years? Will Mikan be able to escape for fate chosen by the ESP? Will Yuka be able to help her daughter in a tight spot? Only the next assignment will tell._

**Content:**_It's more or less a drabble. I was inspired by late events to write something canonish without a Natsume/Mikan pairing. For once I succeeded. xD_

**Pairing:**Mikan_/Yuka; Enjoy. I've always wanted to write a mother/daughter fic! -Squee-_

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

"…_**You're still here, in your bed, safe in my arms."**_

_**-T.K.**_

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

**Nightmares**

_Run. _

_Run! _

_Don't look back…_

A pair of footsteps proceeded down a dark void. There were no sounds despite how the person was running. Carbon dioxide haphazardly appeared every few milliseconds as the person continued to run away. There was no clue about what they were running away from but it would only be a matter of time.

Slosh began to kick up as the person continued on through the void. Their pace had incidentally slowed down at this point thanks to the mysterious slosh but that didn't stop the person. They still tried their hardest to get away. Long hair swished over their shoulders and sweat rolled down their face.

_Run! _

_He'll catch you!_

_He'll make you go back…!_

Fearing the worst, the person pushed their limits even farther and eventually made it past the slosh. The momentum of bursting free caused the person to lose balance but they never fell down. They were tripped up from the initial shock but they continued to run. Hazel eyes were wide with fear and the person was unhealthily pale yet they still forged on. They were determined to get away from whatever was chasing them.

_No…_

_The end is near._

_He'll catch you…_

_Don't go that way!_

The warning came too late for the person. They skidded to a halt just as something shimmered out of the abyss. A pale hand extended out to grasp her wrist, and the cruel smile decked out in lipstick emerged victorious in this latest battle. Salon-perfect nails went straight into the person's flesh as they chuckled in amusement. A light flashed in front of the hazel orbs and panic crossed her face.

They had caught her.

Luna. Luna Koizomi.

It was only a matter of time before the other dangerous one would capture her. They'd drag her back, make her do despicable things, and never let her see the sunshine again. She'd be a captured doll forever trapped in a doll house.

Panic coursed through her veins. The adrenaline was still pulsing with each beat of her heart. The endless possibilities seemed to last an eternity in her mind, and it wasn't an encouraging one. All of the endings would result in her imprisonment or death.

"Don't run." Cooed Luna as an adult, it was strange to hear such clarity within her voice since she was only ten the last time she saw her, but then again… anything was possible at Gakuen Alice. "Give me back my Alice, you wretch." Blood was seeping from the wound on her wrist thanks to the harsh grasp of her capturer, but that wasn't the end of it.

"Mikan."

The voice. _That voice! _

_No…_

_Oh god… I've run for so long… five years…_

Luna's person dissolved into the black environment around the girl, but for some reason the girl couldn't move from her spot. She was trapped, _stuck because it was too late._

"Mikan Sakura. The principal is anticipating your arrival."

_No… No! I don't want to go back! Mom!_

Chains shackled around her ankles and wrists. The clacking sounds of the iron locking went through one ear and out the other, but the loudest noise was the eerie walking coming close behind her. No one was there and yet they were.

"Your STEAL Alice is a hazard to our society. The principal says he will help you so that you can go back as the Alice Subjugation Ace."

_I don't want that!_

The pressure of the air around her ears popped as the clicking of his boots resounded behind her. Once the steps stopped, the girl shivered under what felt like a tantalizing glare. He was there to collect. He was there to control and conquer.

"Mikan."

The cold hand painfully gripped her shoulder just as she was turning around. The cold air hit her like a ton of bricks. Everything about this person was cold and she realized that he was an ice wall that would never break down. Painfully with the last of her strength Mikan faced the scary white masquerade masked man. The darkness soon swept the mask away, the smirk was wide on his face and onyx eyes dangerously stared deep into her orbs. The darkness was soon sweeping in, and just before her consciousness reached nothingness she remembered his words…

"Per…sona…"

_A naïve girl like you should stay in the light, and stay out of the dark…_

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

"Mikan! Mikan! Wake up!" Thirty-four year old Yuka Azumi was shaking her fifteen year old daughter out of her nightmare. It wasn't the first time Mikan had screamed bloody murder in her sleep, but the mother knew it wouldn't be the last.

The academy had left a mark on her poor daughter. After she had gone back to the past, discovered who her parents really were, and suffered through constant heartache and agony thanks to her childhood friends… Despite her daughter having some good memories, they were easily overtaken by the bad ones, and that involved Persona and Luna Koizomi.

"Shhh Mikan. It's okay, I'm here." The medium-long haired brunette adult wrapped her arms around her daughters' head and patted the silky threads of hair.

"He caught me… caught me… Oh mom…" The teen muttered out; Yuka could feel the prickling of tears through her cotton pajama shirt.

"No he didn't baby, you're safe. You're still here, in your bed, safe in my arms."

The girl just clenched onto her mother's clothing and continued to break down. There was nothing that could comfort her now. All of her friends were still trapped in the academy and Yuka couldn't trust the elementary school principal with whatever schemes he was planning with hers' or her daughters' STEAL Alice. Not only that, but he was also that man who caused her and Mikan so much suffering that past five years.

"M-Mom…" Mikan whimpered underneath her chin.

"Hmm?" Yuka comforted back, she was still patting her daughter's head and combing through the ends.

"Could I sleep in your bed tonight?" The desperation behind her daughter's voice made her heart ache in pain. She had always dreamed that one day she'd become the mother she was supposed to become. She had always wanted to go shopping with her daughter, to go watch her daughter graduate from school with that diploma, get married, have grandchildren… but she never wanted to go through what she was going through now.

Kissing her daughter's head she wordlessly dragged her daughter up out of bed and beckoned her to her own.

"Of course."

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

**T.K:**_What do you think? Love it, hate it? Leave me some feedback! :) Much loves, I have some lovely new material to bring up shortly._

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

EDITTED

_**Completed: September 23**__**rd**__**, 2010; 5:53 p.m.**_


	6. Mistakes

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Gakuen Alice. All of it belongs to Higuchi Tachibana. Thank you for your time_.

**Summary**: Mistakes could cost someone dearly. Canon drabble/shot of Chapter 136-137 on Kuonji's decision.

**Content:**_Rated K+_

**Pairing:**_None._

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

"_I won't make that same mistake twice… she will be mine."_

_-TrigunsKitty_

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

**Mistakes**

Nothing went as planned. Ever since that child came into his hands he's had nothing but troubles arise from within the school grounds. His subjugation squad was divided in half; Persona was nowhere to be found. Luna was acting out for her own benefits. If only he hadn't screwed up in the past.

He shouldn't have let Yuka Azumi escape when she was younger. She should have continued working for him. She should have married him, and not have fallen in love with that man. Izumi Yukihara, the man curses him even beyond the grave. No, he wasn't going to let another mistake happen.

Mistakes were what cost him. That was the reason why he was in his child's form. That was why he couldn't complete his plans for domination. Yuka Azumi, Izumi Yukihara and Mikan Sakura. Curses to them all; they only caused him grief and errors. Thanks to Izumi's death he gained Persona's trust, and he persuaded Luna into his ranks.

But now? Where did it lead him? Izumi dead, and Yuka was taking her daughter back. No. He didn't want to be stuck in the form of a child anymore. There was no room for error. This time he wouldn't fail.

"Yuka Azumi, you'll pay."

Kuonji crossed his arms behind his back before the grand oak door opened behind him. Goshima entered looking exhausted.

"Mikan Sakura is almost at the High School Building. Somehow Yuka Azumi and Shiki managed to get past the security. What do you propose we do Principal?"

The principal fixed a glare in the window frame, his piercing brown eyes hollowed with experience no child should have had.

"Do whatever it takes to make sure they don't escape. Whatever means necessary."

Slowly he pulled out a key from his pocket and handed it to the high school student council president. He never once wavered in his position.

"Don't fail me Goshima."

The boy left as quickly as he came; Kuonji turned his attention back to the window where he watched his students attacking the runaways. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Hotaru Imai and Subaru Imai were supporting each other. Sakurano was right behind him. Curses.

He wasn't going to make another mistake this time. If he couldn't have Yuka Azumi, fine. She wasn't necessary. The only thing he needed to focus on was the child who's Alice could get rid of this cursed body. He didn't care what measures were taken.

Even if Yuka Azumi died. Even if the whole faculty wound up dead. He could start from scratch again. Persona would help him; Natsume would surely follow like the obedient cat he was. The key was using Mikan Sakura effectively.

"I won't make that same mistake twice… she will be mine."

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

**T.K:**_Well, what do you think of that? Hope you enjoyed this short drabble. : ) Much love, T.K._

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

EDITTED

_**Completed: September 23**__**rd**__**, 2010; 6:11 p.m.**_


	7. Heart Broken

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice. =D It belongs to its rightful owner!

**Summary:** He was on a mission to win her heart and more. She was the objective. Once it's all said and done, the mission resulted in her lost soul.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

_**"You've succeeded. You've won my heart, and you've also broken it."**_

_**-Mikan**_

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

**Heart Broken**

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

She never imagined the pain to be that immense. The pain was there, thumping irregularly within her chest. For once in her life she thought that life had lost all meaning. The world span with no end in sight, the light dimmed away from her eyes. Her throat was leaded with lead as she stared emptily at the forgotten memories of the past. All of them were cheerful childish dreams of an immature woman. She thought she knew what love was. She thought she knew what exactly she wanted in life. Marriage. Kids. Life beyond the school.

It was all thrown away at that moment. Her heart shattered into a million pieces. The tears falling without notice down her porcelain cheek. Auburn hair discarded in waves down her petite shoulders. The shaky embrace of snow rained down upon her fallen bodice. Her lips pale blue, her cheeks pinched red from overly circulated blood.

"I didn't mean for it to end this way."

His words echoed painfully in her ears.

"I still love you."

He continued to haunt her thoughts.

"I messed up; I shouldn't have been with _her._"

Who was her? Natsume Hyuuga who was _her?_

He never answered the silent question. There was no point in responding. He cheated on her and their relationship. All of the lies and deception finally revealed themselves. He had lied to everyone; who he was, who he was with. Why he was busy, why he wasn't around.

She broke up with him. It was shocking to the girl, that it was all true. She didn't want to believe. She didn't want to see it happen.

She did though. She saw his lips descend lovingly upon her adversary's lips. The way he looked tenderly at his new interest even though he was in a loving relationship of his own. For three years. Soon to be_ married. _

"Mikan!" His words never ceased, the defeated crimson look he gave her was one of the first things the brunette noticed.

"Stop this… please…" She murmured. Her tears began to freeze under the touch of snow. "I can't do it anymore… I won't play with you Natsume Hyuuga. You've succeeded. You've won my heart, and you've also broken it." There was nothing more it could become.

"Leave… we're through." Mikan whispered. Her lips started to chap, and the solemn look appeared on the boy's face. He seemed to realize her resolve on the matter.

"I loved you, but I can't trust you anymore." Goosebumps erupted all over her skin, but she paid it no mind. Nothing felt normal anymore.

"Goodbye." It was never meant to be.

"G'bye Mikan." He realized his mistake, but it was too late to fix.

The dare was done, he left with everything she ever had. The innocence of youth was gone between the two of them.

He won her heart, and placed it heavily upon his shoulders.

And she? She remained numbly still in the frosty weather until darkness succumbed. Her heart was taken and never returned.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

**TrigunsKitty:** This is dedicated to my best friend who had her heart broken recently. Keep your head up.

_**Completed: October 15th, 2010 at 11:29 a.m.**_


	8. Helplessness

**Helplessness**

**I do not own GA. All rights belong to Higuchi Tachibana. **

Style: 100 word moments.

Four different people feeling helpless in their assignment. Did they accomplish their goals or fall? Canon based off recent chapters.

* * *

Hotaru Imai was a genius when it came to computers. She could tap into any camera and see whatever she wanted. She could be a high tech federal agent who could stop cybercrime once and for all. She could fight the AA alliance attacking the school but while she wanted to do good, she wanted to do it in a different way, like making one person smile. She was thrilled whenever she saw that smile, but now she knew she would never see it again. Hotaru risked her and her brother's life to save one boy for her friend's smile.

* * *

Ruka Nogi was brilliant when it came to animals. He wanted to become a veterinarian and care for all sorts of animals in a rural farm far off with his best friend. He changed his dream to include one more. A vibrant young girl whom he had much affection for, but when he saw her break down after seeing her father's death and now her mothers, he couldn't bear it. The weight she bore was too much for even him to handle. There was only one person who could support her now. He was his best friend and was lost.

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga was someone who kept to himself. He excelled in secretive operations for the academy and hated every minute of it. After all, he would soon die and be alone. The only ones that cared was his best friend and sister but now he had one more to add. She was an idiotic girl, but caring and warm. She saved him in more ways than he could count. Before he knew it, he loved her. As he saw his life extinguishing, he couldn't accept it; he felt like crying. He still hadn't told her he cared and loved her.

* * *

Mikan Sakura vowed to herself that she would smile even though she lost everything. Her best friend was missing and the boy whom she loved was proclaimed as dead. There was nothing she could have done but wait the final moments at the school. Her Alice was no more, and they would now take her memories from her. She didn't want to leave like that. Though when she did leave, she was one of many leaving happily. Though it broke her heart because she was lost, she still smiled while crying. She would remember everything that happened, someday at least.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Leave a review or two! :D T.K

**Finished** _June 10th, 2013 (8:56 pm)_


End file.
